


Afternoon Delight

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: A little midday naughtiness.





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago a bunch of us were chatting and the opening lines of this fic were created in a little stream of consciousness silliness. I finally got around to using them. Total PWP.
> 
> Original publication date: April 18, 2003
> 
> This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

"Oh GOD, Mal, don't stop," Simon moans loudly, fingers clutching and twisting at the sheets as Mal thrusts deep and hard into him at just the right angle to send electric bolts of pure pleasure through him. As soon as he hears the dark chuckle, he knows he's said the exact wrong thing, considering the mischievous mood Mal is in today. Mal stops mid-stroke, holding Simon's hips tightly so that he can't move.

Simon shoots Mal a dirty look over his shoulder and says breathlessly, "You bastard."

Mal drapes his body over Simon's sweaty back and nips sharply at his neck, "Now that's not a very nice thing to say about my mother." He rotates his hips in a wide circle making Simon gasp sharply. He slides his tongue down Simon's spine, relishing the salty taste. Simon whimpers.

"Please, Mal," he begs in a husky voice.

Holding Simon's hips steady, Mal pulls almost all the way out of the tight opening and then slams back in. He does this again and again as Simon gasps and writhes under him, begging for more in a ragged voice. With one swift motion, he pulls Simon up onto his knees and presses in deep. Simon moans loudly and arches back against Mal's body.

Still tightly gripping Simon's hips, Mal begins to pound into Simon's body, pulling him back hard onto every thrust. Simon twists his head around and captures Mal's mouth in a sloppy, off center kiss. As their lips and teeth meet and clash, Simon takes his cock in his hand and begins to stroke in time with Mal.

Mal breaks the kiss and begins to thrust harder and faster. The smell of sex and sweat fills the air as they move furiously towards completion. Their voices entwine and overlap as they moan and gasp their pleasure.

Simon pants, "Oh, yes, so close." Mal reaches around Simon's hip and runs his thumb across the head of Simon's cock. With a shuddering jerk, Simon comes. His body contracts tightly around the cock in his ass and with one last hard slam Mal comes deep inside Simon. Trembling, they collapse onto the bed in a graceless heap. Mal has Simon pinned to the bunk. When he tries to move away, Simon grabs his hand and wraps it tightly in his own. "Stay right where you are, it's chilly in here and you make a great blanket."

"All right, just let me get comfy," Mal says as he shifts down until he can rest his head on Simon's back. He kisses Simon's shoulder and grabs the edge of the blanket and flips it up over his own back.

"How long do you think we have before they notice we're missing?" Simon asks sleepily.

"Not sure. We're in port and it's the middle of the day, so I figure the ship'll be empty for another couple of hours."

"Good. That gives us just enough time for a nap and for you to carry me back to my bunk before they get back," Simon says with a yawn.

"What makes you think I'm going to be doing that?" Mal asks with a smile.

"'Cause you broke me," Simon says with a smirk. "There's no way I'm walking for the rest of the day."

"Well, then. I guess you're just going to have to stay here," Mal says squeezing Simon's hand. Simon squeezes back and brings Mal's hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

They snuggle tighter together and drift off to sleep.


End file.
